Found you
by Shadowcat69
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are having vivid dream/memories. All mostly surrounding a son, Who apparently they loved their son dearly. What if "Romitri" didn't raise him though , raise being the proper term. Imagine Their son grows up to hate them both. Hate being the kind word. He really wants them dead./ Not good on summaries but trust me you'll love it
1. Chapter 1

_**~Alright Well I have this idea for the this kind of story for VA for a while , I know there is A LOT OF R&amp;D Baby stuff but MY STORY is not like that TRUST ME ,think about it and try to have an open mind, even though I bet at least half of you all won't even read this whatever I'm going to shut up so, ENJOY ^_^** _

~ Someone's P.O.V ~August 14,1880 ~

I fell into the coffin face first so ,that I was forced to face the Moroi Royals. The wooden box stabbed at my arms and legs, as I squirmed trying to look past them. But the vines held me down the more I moved the more it tighten.

"We told them not to be together." A sickly old Moroi spoke, he eyed me in disgust.

A younger female voice cut in front of spoke with no sense of pity or mercy in her voice."Why do you think its outlawed child, that relationship, its an abomination. YOU are a disgusting piece of -"

"We should have killed your mother when we had the chance." A younge man spoke up.

"Mother!" I yelled feeling tears form on my eyes. "PAPA!"

An older figure stepped up ,she wore more jewelry and her clothes yelled royalty louder than the rest. "Your existence is a stain on this Earth Jeremy Barnes we must get rid of you to avoid ." She stopped for the right word. "Change." The door shut as darkness enclosed me.

"Papa." I whimpered. "Help."

_~Present time New York Manhattan~_

I stepped out of the yellow "metal carriage". Ugh ,sorry "Taxi". Whatever, I started walking down the crowded streets tugging at my black leather jacket, before slipping on my red shades. I continued walking before stopping to look back. "Hey Remy!" A blonde dyed glasses guy came running at sort of. He caught up to me eventually. Wheezing he pushed his glasses up, before he searched his "messenger bag" pulling out his inhaler.

"Hey Jeremy. " He gasped. "What's hanging." I smiled slightly looking at his hair. He dyed it blonde, just so , he could look like the Luke of Skywalker. granted his name was Luke , Luke Larkins. It's sort of funny how this man is a outcast to the "underbelly of the human world". Yet, human women do love him, maybe that's why he likes to be here, instead of with his Moroi kind.

"You know you shouldn't run so much." I said flatly." You're not as fit as you use to be." He looked at me with a smile as he caught his breath.

"Yeah ,I know but Ryan said your back and you haven't been back for at least a century. And you called me last week wanting that file." I took off my shades hooking them to my top helm of my shirt. "I know I did it's just I thought I saw - " I spoke saying the next word harshly. "Him."

Luke nodded, before searching his bag again pulling out a brown tanish folder, with the name _Dimitri Belikov_ written on it. I took the folder hiding it under my jacket sleeve.

"So,"Luke said. "where did you see him?"

"Montana."

"And your positive it was him?"

I glared sharply at him ,causing him to cower down a bit. I sighed feeling an apology was needed. "Sorry , that was uncalled for."

He looked at me ,unsure for a bit before nodding.

"Hey," I said trying to change the subject. "Why don't you go to a ..blood den. Or whatever their called nowadays. It'll be my treat."

He smiled a change of emotion . "Hell yeah , This Jedi could use a trip to the "dark side". I chuckled midly as we began walking "down toward the underbelly of New York. The most infested place for vampires to be in. When we got there the sun has already set. I looked up at the flashing neon lights reading Dracula's Den . I wasn't really a fan of how these dhampir and human people treated them self. It wasn't just them giving their blood during intercourse, the whole idea just bored the hell out of me. I guess seeing women do that for a few centuries can do tha tto a person. Luke walked in a little to proud then how most men were on entering. He smiled as I followed him in. I paid the red head Moroi woman before she escorted Luke inward to where the .ugh what's the word "Blood whores" were. The recptionist looked at me? "Are you?" "No ,just here because of him." I pointed at the moving curtains. She nodded as I went to take a seat next to their many "fancy laced" sofas pulling out the folder . Opening its a photo fell out. I stared at it hesitantly.

"How the hell are you alive?" I mummered in an angry voice ,slipping the photo underneath. I skimmed through the pages stopping at a photo of Ivan Zelkovs I stared at it for a bit before reading the caption below.

_Lord, Ivan Zelkovs deceased by Strigoi attack._

"Awe" I said. "Uncle Ivan."

I continued skimming until I saw a recent report.

_Guardian Dimitri Belikov is now assigned to be Valissa Dragomir's guardian, and now is relocated to St. Vladimir's Academy ,till further notice._

"Found you. " I said. "Papa. "

**_~ So was that good bad blah or blah PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I really like this story but I won't write if you all hate it and for those reading Rose's falling Petals I will write more into it PINKY PROMISE~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Sorry I haven't been on in like months the story is done and I'm actually proud of it Now I just have to type it all YEAH Pleaase like this story first chapter may be confusing but It WILL get better ... Hopefully :? FYI This chapter is the summary if you haven't noticed... unless I change it except in someone else (MOMMY) P.O.V~**_

Rose's P.O.V ~Dec 19,1883

The tree's branches enclosed itself around me and Dimitri causing him to drop his sword. I watched as he lunged for his sword only to be thrown and tied quickly to the tree. I struggled to grab my small knife hidden between my dress only to drop it ,causing me to swear softly. We both tried our best to break free ,but the vines got tighter. I looked down trying to find any weaknesses to our imprisonment. It was interrupted at the sound of a familiar voice. I looked up to see Jeremy walking toward us tossing a wooden box up and down.

"Don't try to struggle." He said casually as he slipped the box into his pocket, before facing us. "It'll only get tighter."

It was Dimitri that spoke up. "Jeremy?!" He sounded shocked and hurt. But then I was too." How could you? WE TRUSTED YOU!"

He didn't even glance at Dimitri. "Well ,then we have something in common. " He started to pace in front of us. His facial expression turned from angry to a laughter. " I can't believe it, after _months _. The _best_ guardians are oblivious!" He looked at the both of us as if we were idiots. " Did I have to spell it out for you two?" Then he looked away nodding. "You're right even then you wouldn't have got it. "

My stupid curiosity got the best of me. "What do you mean?"

He turned sharply to face me ,his jacket giving me a glance of the box. His face turned to a subtle tone. "Well isn't it obvious?" I could hear the vines tighten around Dimitri as Jeremy step closer to me. "Mother."

My eyes widen, as my voice caught. My raced in so many possibilities. Jeremy, Jeremy. OH GOD!

And all I could is stare in disbelief.

Dimitri spoke up, after over hearing. "How?" I could his voice cracking." How are-"

"Save me the "sad grief" . Jeremy's glared at him , his voice sound betrayed to the highest point.

He stepped back to face us both clearly. "Do you know , how long it takes for a single soul to be driven to madness just by being in a tight box for what would seem as decades? "

I blinked away tears trying to avoid eye contact.

His face turned to anger and pain as he spoke." Those _monsters _you _both _protect _so _much." The words caught at him. He took a breath harshly. "They threw into that kind of madness, to die like that."

"So, your the one who killed the Moroi Council."Dimitri murmured.

Jeremy ignored him continuing. " And what did mother and father do?" He stepped closer to us. "When you heard your dear son was-" He paused for the right word. "Deceased."

I closed my eyes trying not to cry, that is until I felt his presence near me. I open my eyes regrettably.

"And you mother? Didn't want to at least see my body as proof? You didn't think I deserved a funeral where you could clearly see that I was not murdered?"

"SHE HAS SPENT THE LAST _THREE _YEARS PUNISHING HERSELF OVER YOU!" Dimitri argued.

He shrugged it off. "No matter, MY _real _father has plans for the both of you." I could feel Dimitri winced at that, but he still spoke.

"Father? Jeremy who is this _Father?" _

He didn't even look up. " Family friend." We both waited impatiently. "His brother brought me back , along with me being older. Victor Dashkov and his brother. Didn't quite get his name but a lovely fellow."

Dimitri voice was a warning for Jeremy as well as anger."Jeremy YOU CAN NOT trust that man ,he will use you as fast as he will discard you, he _manipulating _you!"

Jeremy kicked at the ground in boredom . "Shut up _Papa" _saying "papa" harshly.

The sound of a horse broke any further conversation between them. The horseman was dressed in black that covered his entire body , making it incredibly difficult to identify him. He stopped next to me. Jeremy spoke having his hand out to the horseman. "First things first." The mysterious man tossed over a smaller bag. He looked in and smiled in approval before he reached in his pocket for the box. Then he walked toward me. "Alright, mother. Say your goodbyes. " Before I could react, my eyes grew heavy , it was hard to remain conscious. "No? Well, goodnight." I heard yells from what seem like miles away from a voice that was familiar yet fading to unknown . The vines loosened around me before I fell onto the horse. The only thing left for me to remember was the distant cries of a unfamiliar voice yelling my name strangely.

~Present time~

I woke up with a gasp, my heart felt like it slammed into my ribcage. I struggled for a few moments to catch my breath. The familiar surrounding of my bedroom brought comfort to me knowing I wasn't in a mysterious forest. I sat up sliding a hand through my hair.

"WHat the hell?"

_**~Okay was that good or bad. Alright let me just say there ARE SOOOOOOO MANY stories of Rose and Dimitri having a baby family blah blah blah , and there a little annoying because there in literally every story (at least) AND ITS SOOO Annoying well to me at least. But yeah mine is something like because if you can't beat them join them right? Well Mine is different because the kid is evil and literally hates Rose and Dimitri ... MOSTLY DIMITRI ( Sorry Dimitri) You'll see why in other chapters.. If you guys like it and comment and everything I will give one of you guys a preview of Rose and Dimitri's wedding It's really good you'll love it. All you have to do is put a review that makes me go awe you rock okay hopefully I'm not lazy to put more that's only if enough of you guys like all this and review and stuff OH YEAH If you guys can help me come up with a better title please tell me or summary I'm really not good with that~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Maybe short may not review and tell me what you think , and if you have a "Memory" You want either Luke, Jeremy, Rose, or Dimitri to have here. (Ex. How R&amp;D Met. Baby birth. How Luke was before Strigoi etc. ) Tell me and I might just do that. So, That's all for now. Enjoy~**_

Jeremy's P.O.V ~Now~

I dropped off Luke at his apartment, or more like dragged him; after his whole blood fest. His "lodge" area, is beat down with only two floors. I spend the night there once, and that is why I can't sleep anywhere that even resembles his apartment . I walked out after helping Luke fall onto his living room floor. In my defense I did leave him his pillow and blanket ,which I got from his room.I stepped onto his front porch feeling New York's modernized midnight breeze. I closed my eyes as I leaned on the railings. My mind began to drift from me.

~June 14,1879 ~

"Son, why don't you look at that shop for a bit." Papa said , as he took me down from his shoulder, he was looking at Uncle Ivan a lot, nervously. "While Uncle Ivan and I talk, alright?"

I frowned, for a second, looking at Papa and Uncle Ivan, his guardians stood there silently. They were almost a little scary. I looked back at Papa and nodded. "Okay." I said cheerfully. "See you soon Uncle Ivan." I went for the store.

"Bye, Jem."

I pushed through the big shop's doors. I was amazed at the models of ships. Some looked American and others looked foreign. On the walls were different countries flags. It took a while for me too find Papa's country. I couldn't see the shopkeeper, but, I was too busy staring at it all to notice.

"You, young sir ,look like a future explorer." I looked behind me ,a little startled at the foreign voice. Which belonged to a old looking Moroi. He smiled at me, as he pointed at me. "I see that spark of adventure ,twinkling in your eyes."

I took a step back. "My Papa says I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

The man's lips formed a devilish grin. "Did he now? Well, you got it all wrong young sir, I'm not a stranger. Your parents and I are really good friends."

I staggered back a bit as I looked through my coat, looking for a small knife Papa gave me. Once I had it, I pointed it at him.

"Wh-Who are you?!"

"I'm a friend ,young sir. " He said taking a step forward , his head tilted. "You can trust me."

I felt my arms lower the knife, slowly. Until , the door open and he vanished. Papa came to me, picking me up in a worried embrace. "Jeremy, I saw a light flash here , it was unusual. I had to make sure your okay." I felt his gave go to my hand where I gripped my knife. He slowly ungrasp my hand taking it, before giving me a hug. Uncle Ivan's guardians had wandered into the store ,as a perimeter check. It was just Papa, Uncle Ivan, and I. I kept staring at the spot the old Moroi was.

"Papa." I muttered. "Where? Did the old moroi go?"

I felt the air go thin around us. Papa glanced at Uncle Ivan. "He's already here." He said quietly.

~Now~  
"Whoa, I'm sorry I didn't know someone was out here." I opened my eyes and groaned quietly as, I looked behind me to see a small blond young woman looking at me. She wore and over sized blouse. Right, Shirt and shorts. I sighed as I turned my attention back to the city. Unfortunately, she came next to me. "Sorry, I just needed air."

I glanced at her in a side look. I groaned under my smile. "Don't be."

She blushed." I'm Alex."

"Jeremy."

She leaned on the railing next to me. "Did you just move here? "

I shook my head. "No, my friend ." I struggled for the right word. "Hangover."

She giggled. "Oh fun night."

"for him."

It was quiet for a second, until she spoke.  
"Would you like to come in , for some Hot Chocolate?" She offered."It's cold , it might warm you up."  
I stared at her for a minute. "Sure."

~Morning~

~Luke's P.O.V ~

I woke up to a blasted headache and on the floor. My pillow laid next to me and my blanket thrown on. I got up slowly feeling the thin blanket slip to the floor. "Ugh ,note to self." I groaned. "Don't drink live again."

I looked around to see my poor pathetic living room . I swore under my breath. "thanks for nothing , Remy. " Staggering to my kitchen I grabbed some water."Asshole" I murmured.

~Jeremy's P.O.V~

I left Alice in her room ,sleeping soundlessly. I shut her house door before I slipped into my jacket,. As I stepped into the balcony, I returned to the railing and smiled slightly at the newly awaken sun.

"You know I hate you ,but I love these glasses." I glance back to see Luke leaning on his door.

"Your welcome, by the way. " I replied half smiling.

He sighed as he stood next to me, fixing his glasses and hair a bit. "After knowing you for three centuries , I still don't know how your alive and not a "sparking" thing."

I smirked." You wish you sparkled."

He leaned on the rail with his back. "True, then all the women will swarm me."  
"Oh ,then Team Luke?" I asked.

"Team _sexy _Luke." He corrected.

I laughed .

"So, Remy fun night?"

I could see the cockyness in his voice.

"Maybe."

"Oh Okay, " Luke said pushing me friendly. "Sure it, was." It was quite for a second . Luke took his attention to the sun. "Hey, thanks for making the sun not killey."

"Your welcome." I said flately.

"So, when are you planning on leaving?" He asked.

"Today."

"How?"

"Going to Enroll."

"Well, you technically are a dhampir." He said.

"I obviously am."

"And you do look good for a 300 year old guy."

_**~Okay , what do you guys think? Um, first off let me say Luke is now and then a Strigoi . He didn't get the cure. Um, I am a little okay A LOT excited to share the wedding I worked a lot on it. Ending may suck though Idk . But its not coming in the next chapter. Maybe. Please Review and if you see Errors tell me there I would love to know what you guys think. Like LOVE. Follow and Favorite PLEASE Love you all 3 :P And I'm wondering who has to go back to school. Say Aye , or if your already in school...AYE :P~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Maybe short may not review and tell me what you think , and if you have a "Memory" You want either Luke, Jeremy, Rose, or Dimitri to have here. (Ex. How R&amp;D Met. Baby birth. How Luke was before Strigoi etc. ) Tell me and I might just do that. So, That's all for now. Enjoy~**_

Jeremy's P.O.V ~Now~

I dropped off Luke at his apartment, or more like dragged him; after his whole blood fest. His "lodge" area, is beat down with only two floors. I spend the night there once, and that is why I can't sleep anywhere that even resembles his apartment . I walked out after helping Luke fall onto his living room floor. In my defense I did leave him his pillow and blanket ,which I got from his room.I stepped onto his front porch feeling New York's modernized midnight breeze. I closed my eyes as I leaned on the railings. My mind began to drift from me.

~June 14,1879 ~

"Son, why don't you look at that shop for a bit." Papa said , as he took me down from his shoulder, he was looking at Uncle Ivan a lot, nervously. "While Uncle Ivan and I talk, alright?"

I frowned, for a second, looking at Papa and Uncle Ivan, his guardians stood there silently. They were almost a little scary. I looked back at Papa and nodded. "Okay." I said cheerfully. "See you soon Uncle Ivan." I went for the store.

"Bye, Jem."

I pushed through the big shop's doors. I was amazed at the models of ships. Some looked American and others looked foreign. On the walls were different countries flags. It took a while for me too find Papa's country. I couldn't see the shopkeeper, but, I was too busy staring at it all to notice.

"You, young sir ,look like a future explorer." I looked behind me ,a little startled at the foreign voice. Which belonged to a old looking Moroi. He smiled at me, as he pointed at me. "I see that spark of adventure ,twinkling in your eyes."

I took a step back. "My Papa says I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

The man's lips formed a devilish grin. "Did he now? Well, you got it all wrong young sir, I'm not a stranger. Your parents and I are really good friends."

I staggered back a bit as I looked through my coat, looking for a small knife Papa gave me. Once I had it, I pointed it at him.

"Wh-Who are you?!"

"I'm a friend ,young sir. " He said taking a step forward , his head tilted. "You can trust me."

I felt my arms lower the knife, slowly. Until , the door open and he vanished. Papa came to me, picking me up in a worried embrace. "Jeremy, I saw a light flash here , it was unusual. I had to make sure your okay." I felt his gave go to my hand where I gripped my knife. He slowly ungrasp my hand taking it, before giving me a hug. Uncle Ivan's guardians had wandered into the store ,as a perimeter check. It was just Papa, Uncle Ivan, and I. I kept staring at the spot the old Moroi was.

"Papa." I muttered. "Where? Did the old moroi go?"

I felt go thin around us. Papa glanced at Uncle Ivan. "He's already here." He said quietly.

~Now~  
"Whoa, I'm sorry I didn't know someone was out here." I opened my eyes and groaned quietly as, I looked behind me to see a small blond young woman looking at me. She wore and over sized blouse. Right, Shirt and shorts. I sighed as I turned my attention back to the city. Unfortunately, she came next to me. "Sorry, I just needed air."

I glanced at her in a side look. I groaned under my smile. "Don't be."

She blushed." I'm Alex."

"Jeremy."

She leaned on the railing next to me. "Did you just move here? "

I shook my head. "No, my friend ." I struggled for the right word. "Hangover."

She giggled. "Oh fun night."

"for him."

It was quiet for a second, until she spoke.  
"Would you like to come in , for some Hot Chocolate?" She offered."It's cold , it might warm you up."  
I stared at her for a minute. "Sure."

~Morning~

~Luke's P.O.V ~

I woke up to a blasted headache and on the floor. My pillow laid next to me and my blanket thrown on. I got up slowly feeling the thin blanket slip to the floor. "Ugh ,note to self." I groaned. "Don't drink live again."

I looked around to see my poor pathetic living room . I swore under my breath. "thanks for nothing , Remy. " Staggering to my kitchen I grabbed some water."Asshole" I murmured.

~Jeremy's P.O.V~

I left Alice in her room ,sleeping soundlessly. I shut her house door before I slipped into my jacket,. As I stepped into the balcony, I returned to the railing and smiled slightly at the newly awaken sun.

"You know I hate you ,but I love these glasses." I glance back to see Luke leaning on his door.

"Your welcome, by the way. " I replied half smiling.

He sighed as he stood next to me, fixing his glasses and hair a bit. "After knowing you for three centuries , I still don't know how your alive and not a "sparking" thing."

I smirked." You wish you sparkled."

He leaned on the rail with his back. "True, then all the women will swarm me."  
"Oh ,then Team Luke?" I asked.

"Team _sexy _Luke." He corrected.

I laughed .

"So, Remy fun night?"

I could see the cockyness in his voice.

"Maybe."

"Oh Okay, ." Luke said pushing me friendly. "Sure it, was." It was quite for a second . Luke took his attention to the sun. "Hey, thanks for making the sun not killey."

"Your welcome." I said flately.

"So, when are you planning on leaving?" He asked.

"Today."

"How?"

"Going to Enroll."

"Well, you technically are a dhampir." He said.

"I obviously am."

"And you do look good for a 300 year old guy."

_**~Okay , what do you guys think? Um, first off let me say Luke is now and then a Strigoi . He didn't get the cure. Um, I am a little okay A LOT excited to share the wedding I worked a lot on it. Ending may suck though Idk . But its not coming in the next chapter. Maybe. Please Review and if you see Errors tell me there I would love to know what you guys think. Like LOVE. Follow and Favorite PLEASE Love you all 3 :P And I'm wondering who has to go back to school. Say Aye , or if your already in school...AYE :P~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~So , how's everyone... okay cool , so, here's the rest of the story enjoy~**_

Dimitri's P.O.V ~July 19,1870 Royal Court~

"Do you realize how many laws you have broken ?! This alone is illegal in both worlds!" The Queen yelled pacing back and forth in front of the room. "The very idea that you and your apprentice." She made a face of disgust towards Rose,we both stood in front of her, I convinced her to behave . But , the Queen's words made me clench my fist , I fought the urge to punch "her majesty" in the face. The guardians in the back cleared their throat ,giving me a useless warning.

"Not even to mention your _both _DHAMPIRS". She sighed deeply, stopping in front of me. "Guardian Barnes. Over the years you have been a _vital _asset to our cause and Moroi protection , because of that I am _willing _to overlook this. So, you can live." She then faced Rose.

"As of you Miss. Haycraft, you have proven to me more then enough that you are UNWILLING to cooperate to the law of our kind, your have no use for us." She turned away ushering at the guardians in the back. "Immediate Execution."

I felt my eyes widen at the word, "execution."

"No." My voice trembled, I actually could hear my voice shake in fear. I looked down saying it again. " No." I looked at the Queen , steeping forward toward her. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! She has done_ nothing-" _

"Your _love _is something that should not have existed." She said coldly."Change is something that will _not _exist in our world."

"You kill her ,YOU'LL _have _to kill me as well!" I demanded.

Her highness, shrugged off my words. "Fortunately ,you do not have a choice."

My heart sank , as I turned to face Rose, her eyes were wide with fear,blinking away forming tears." I went to her, and kissing her roughly ,but passionately. That kiss gave me strength, feeling her kiss me back gave me courage. Then the Queen's guardians came in pulling us apart. Most of them had to pull me back. But, right after they pulled us apart I whispered to her for only her ears. "I will _always _love you."

Her beautiful eyes looked at me ,smiling with tears, she smiled before the sound of the door slamming broke us apart.

~Now~

My eyes shot open ,taking in the familiar surrounding of my room.

I sat up slowly, catching the feel of cold sweat rolling off my neck. I ran a hand through my hair. "Okay." I thought." What the hell was that Belikov?" I cursed at myself.

I looked around still a little sleepily.

"Damn it,"I swore. I was not suppose to be having dreams like this. I sighed, Maybe the dream was a warning of some kind. If maybe me and Rose actually ...No, they can't do ,they're not _that _cruel right?

But something about that dream, it felt real. Like I was relieving a memory.

"What's happening to me?"

~Later that night ~

I stared at the ceiling spread out on my bed. Okay, I thought I have to think. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. My bed still faintly though ,had _her _scent. I smiled a bit before swearing .It was bad enough I was dreaming about her, now I'm imagining her. Nice one Belikov.

I groaned dragging a hand across my face. "What's happening to me?!" I mummer.

Maybe I should just go back to sleep. Maybe they'll be gone. Maybe.

I sighed as I slowed my breath to help sleep faster. Closing my eyes, my mind began to wonder. My walls began to collapse , forming into tall ground was blanketed in tons of dead leaves. The trees looked down at me ,white as death .

Then I realized as I tried to move, I couldn't. I squirmed feeling a vine pull tighter at me. I was able to move my head, and I saw Rose, tied to a tree, the trees kept us hostage holding us down ,leaving us helpless.

Rose's hair was curled and layer ,rested on her shoulder. She wore a ruffled red dressed. Her attention was straight forward, she was blinking away forming tears. But, she looked older around my age ,at least 20.

I turn forward to see a young man standing in front of us. He wore black trousers and spenders. His white blouse was tucked in. His hair was light brown and ruffled. His dark brown eyes studied us. Looking at him I saw a strange resemblance between Rose and I ,in him. His mouth moved but I could hear him, until the sound of a horse was the first sound I heard. A cloaked man appeared next to Rose. I turned to her in worry ignoring the trade I saw the man and horseman make. I felt myself try to break free from my prison ,trying to get to Rose. That horseman , can't have her. I won't let him!

The branches and vines tighten around me cutting off my circulation, till I stopped. And all I could do was watch as my Roza fell into the arms of _him _. I screamed her name, just as the young man turned to me. He waved his hand over the ground below me, a wooden coffin opened up soon after.

"You know this is where I died." He spoke. "Or where the Moroi Council left me to die. " He eyed the grave , relieving a memory in his head.

"Jeremy !" Jeremy so ,that's his name. "We had nothing to do with THAT , You have to save your mother YOU can STILL FIX- " I pleaded ,only to get cut off. "Enough!" The vines let go, allowing me to only fall into the coffin, the roots of the ground broke through the wood turning me over to face Jeremy, and tied me down.

"JEREMY! " I yelled. "DON'T!"

He stared at me smiling victorious. As if I was a bug, he just squashed. I was a monster to him.

"Goodbye." He said softly. "Papa."

**_~ So, what did you guys think? Any good? I always look at the followers and favorite all the time it makes me feel happy to know people are reading this. I'm actually proud of this so, I hope you had a great day see you guys next time ~_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Guys I'm sorry this is sooo short and sucks and I'm sorry I wasn't here for like ever.I promise you guys will love the next chapter , so, How is everyone i love the feedback I'm getting and again So, sorry its short, you'll love the next chapter hOPEFULLY**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!LET ME SAY THAT ALL FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS THIS IS IMPORTANT!~**_

Rose's P.O.V ~The next day~

I collapsed on the nearest table ,my eyes immediately fell shut. Soon , I was fast asleep ,until a wave of worry hit me causing me to open at least one eye. I refused to look up ,fully though.

"Hey Lissa." I said groggily, hiding my annoyance. She sat down across from me. She said nothing , looking a little pissed catching my annoyance.

"Rose," She said, sounding concern. "Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"If only it was that simple." I yawned out, stretching my arms. I groaned when I saw Christian walk up to Lissa. I fell back to the table to sleep.

"Whoa, Rose."He said looking at me. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I looked up, to glare at him.

_What the hell is he wearing?! What the f- , he wore trousers and he wore Jer-... Jeremy's clothes. From that dream, except his hair was tucked into a paperboy cap. The background was fading from the library we were all in , it was dark, there were trees , and a lamp post. A park maybe. Christian's eyes turned from a teasing look to worry, he looked scared. "ROSE!" ROSE WAKE UP ! ROSE WAKE UP! ROSE! ROSE! _"

"Rose? Rose? "

I shook my head in confusion, looking back at Christian. Who now looked creep-ed out. Fortunately, I was back in the library ,and Christian wore his same boring clothes. I groaned collapsing back into my "bed." Lissa spoke up after a few awkward silences.

"Rose are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded not looking at her. I could tell she knew I was hiding something, or sensing my guilt. Either way I _was _hiding something. I want to tell her , about that dream I just ...can't. The bell rang and we all went to our different classes.

_**~This is set in Frostbite fyi , not sure where but I NEED Tasha to be in this story, Don't worry she's bad. Um , so what do you guys think what do you guys wish to see anything in particular? Let me know what you guys think and till next time.~**_


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

~_**Authors note, Sorry I hate it when authors do this too but, let me just say I'm really tired and I will tell you what will happen in the next chapter Sorry its a flashback but Its one of my Favorites :P DIMITRI AND ROSE ARE GETTING MARRIED or at least their past selves are okay, update will be either tomorrow or this week promise I hope I wont be so lazy. Hopefully.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Sorry for it being really late hope you enjoy sorry if its short ~**_

Dimitri's P.O.V ~Flashback June 23,1871~

My hands were sweaty, causing me to wipe them on my tux, my breathing was heavy as I stood there waiting nervously in front of my family and friends and of course _her _family and friends. My mother sat in on of the aisles ,she smiled at me showing proudness and joy for me. My sisters grinned at me teasingly. But, I knew they were happy for me.

"Don't shake so much." Ivan said. His voice slightly teasing . He ushered me to fix my tie and I quickly did nodding in thanks. He still looked at me with his cocky grin. "Awe look." He said in a high teasing voice. "My little Dimitri is getting married. " I smiled slightly at him before taking a nervous breath.

"What's the worry , Dimitri. I never thought I ever see you so nervous. " Ivan said comfortably, sort of. " Hey right now no one else matters, not even me." He acted wounded at the last part. "all that matters is _her."_

I smiled reassuring myself to stay positive and as if on cue the music played and everyone turned their attention to the back of the church. The doors opened and the most beautiful woman in the world started to walk toward me. Her father next to her.

My heart started to pound in my chest, I thought it might explode. I never been so nervous before, what if she had second thoughts. I never imagined her saying no. The pressure and worry came rushing at me hard. I almost fell.

I glanced at Rose, she looked so beautiful, so amazing, so elegant . And her eyes were straight at me with her amazing smile.

Her and her father stopped in front of me , Abe turned to kiss his daughter on her forehead before retreating to the seats. Rose continued forward meeting me at the front next to me.

We both took a deep breath staring at each other with a smile as the priest spoke. And as he spoke I was reliving every moment I had with Roza good or bad. It was beautiful I don't regret a thing. Someone clearing their throat broke my daze.

"What?"

A soft laugh broke out and silence then came.

"Your vows." The priest said with a smile.

I saw Rose's face to turn to worry. "We were suppose to write vows?"

I smiled at her. "Well, I did."

She smiled again ,her beautiful eyes watched me curious.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "I was the kind of guy ,who thought life was a serious of choices, granted our lives were already made for us." I smiled uneasily . "But if you keep making the right choices over and over and over again it will add up to something safe and constant ,a reasonable facsimile of what you thought you wanted ,for yourself ,for your future. But things get derailed, stuff happens and you don't always get a choice, and uh for a long time I thought that was unfair. Because I had big big plans important plans." I chuckled a bit, easing myself before I exhaled sharply. " But I never would have met you. " She grinned. "So, I'm thankful, I was a complete , idiot. " She nudged at me playfully. "Because as it turns out. Life is just a series of accidents . And one of them led me here, to you." I started to grin here. "Cause you are just so,_so _amazing." Everyone laughed softly, with a few awes. I looked down on my shoes , before looking back her, I smiled . "So, thank you for choosing me .Thank you for choosing me."

She giggling before wrapping her arms around my neck. Then she kissed me, and it was one of those kisses that held so much love and passion you'd never want to leave. But she pulled back, looking at the priest. "I kissed to early didn't I."

The priest smiled. "It's alright. "

She looked back at me. " I didn't write any vows."

"It's alright."I reassured.

"I love you That'll do. "  
She laughed as we kissed again.

_**~So ,what do you guys think I'm really proud of this :P Till next time ~**_


End file.
